


Pumpkin Patch Kids

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [19]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 31 days of writing, Gen, Halloween traditions, Keep Calm and Write Something, Suggested Child Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Halloween is a Williams Family tradition. And with Danny being away, it falls to Eric to make sure it continues that year
Relationships: Eric "E-Train" Russo & Danny "Danno" Williams, Eric 'E-Train' Russo & Grace Williams
Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Pumpkin Patch Kids

Halloween came with a lot of celebrations, however, these traditions change from place to place, family to family. But the Williams family had one special tradition that all of the generations did. It didn’t matter where they are, it was something they woudl always do. Mind you, Eric wasn’t too sure hwo started the tradition, if it was his grandparents or if it was his Uncle Danny, after all he hadn’t experienced the tradition until his Uncle Danny started to look after him more regularly. 

This year was one of the first times that both he and Grace had to experience Halloween without Danny. It had always been Danny’s favourite holiday to spend with the children, he would always make sure that they had costumes, and pumpkins carved, and routes to go trick or treating. It was why Halloween was Eric’s favourite holiday celebration despite how much it terrifed him, when he was younger he thought that it was becuase of the candy and being able to go trick or treating, but he knew better now. He knew that his love for the holiday came from the way that they celebrated together as family. 

The first part of the tradition involved them finding the biggest pumpkins to carve that they could. Eric could still remember the first time that Danny had taken him to get the pumpkins. It had been a quiet weekend, his mum had decided that she had better plans for the weekend, and had left him at his Grandparents house. His Uncle Danny had only passed his drivers test a month earlier, but with the whole family busy, and his mum forgetting about Halloween and how important it was for a seven year old to go trick or treating, Danny had loaded him into the car and driven them out to a Pumpkin Patch. They had spent the whole day finding pumpkins, one for each member of the family. 

They did that every year after, it didn’t matter if Danny was too old to go trick or treating, he would get dressed up and take Eric so that he never missed out. And then when Grace was born, Danny did the same tradtion with her, but he always made sure that Eric knew he coudl come with. And most of the time, he did. 

So now that he was an adult and they were all living in Hawaii, the tradition wasn’t really done much. Sure he knew that Danny took Grace and Charlie to get Pumpkins every year, carving them into the most elaborate designs that they could. He knew that Danny did his best to make sure that Grace and Charlie got to spend their halloween celebrating in a similar style to how he had. And honestly he appreciated it. He was glad to see how somethings hadn’t changed completely since his Aunt Rachel had caused Danny and Grace to leave New Jersey. 

But this was the first Halloween since they had all decended on Hawaii that Danny hadn’t been there. He was surprised to find that Danny hadn’t organised for Rachel to carry on the tradition that year. Even when he had left New Jersey, Danny had phone him two or three times a week, and when it came to Halloween, his Uncle had decided that he needed to protect the tradition and as such had pushed Eric to drive out to the pumpkin patch they had went to that very first time when Eric was seven. So with the knowledge that his Aunt Rachel wasn’t going to take Charlie or Grace to get the pumpkins, or to carve them, or even trick or treating, Eric made a decision. 

His surname may be Russo but he was a Williams by blood, and he was going to make sure that the tradition was completed. They were going to celebrate Halloween, Williams Family Style. 


End file.
